


Пять раз, когда Сыны анархии могли влипнуть, но выкрутились, и один, когда все-таки влипли

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, Kollega, Nat_al_lee



Series: 2 левел, миди [5]
Category: Bones (TV), Interstate 60 (2002), Pulp Fiction (1994), Sons of Anarchy, Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991), The Good Wife (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Five Times, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Pre-Canon, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_al_lee/pseuds/Nat_al_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фортуна в дверь стучит, а вы дома есть</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять раз, когда Сыны анархии могли влипнуть, но выкрутились, и один, когда все-таки влипли

**Здоровенный голый парень в забегаловке «Коралл»**  
  
Бобби как раз отошел поссать, когда в бар вошел этот здоровенный голый парень. Вот же повезло! Пайни, который гонял шары с ребятами из аризонского чартера, повезло гораздо меньше. С другой стороны, одежда Бобби была бы этому парню не по размеру. Дурацкая мысль, совершенно не ко времени, но смешная. Пайни фыркнул. Да, он явно оказался не готов к тому, что голый чувак подойдет к нему, смерит его очень странным взглядом, а потом скажет: «Мне нужна твоя одежда, сапоги и мотоцикл».  
  
— Убью паскуду! — сплюнув, бросил Пайни и подул на обожженные руки. Толстовка, которую отдал ему сын хозяйки бара, оказались слишком мала и не давала нормально дышать, джинсы трещали на заднице, а сапоги — наоборот, слишком большие, — болтались на ногах и мешали нормально идти. А еще от них воняло. — Соберем всех, догоним падлу и убьем! Я не позволю…  
  
— И как ты собираешься его догонять? — со своей вечной рассудительностью, особенно отвратительной в такой момент, как сейчас, спросил Бобби. — Вернее, на чем? А?  
  
Он с треском затянулся сигаретой и протянул окурок Пайни. Тот отмахнулся.  
  
Они стояли на парковке для фур на краю городка под то и дело мигавшим фонарем. К счастью, парковка пустовала. Из «Коралла» пришлось спешно отступать, проще говоря — позорно сбегать. От полиции, конечно. Голый, а теперь уже одетый в штаны и косуху Пайни тип давно уехал. На его же собственном «харлее».  
  
— Возьмем машину, — предложил Пайни. — Соберем пацанов из чартера. Надо его догнать, понимаешь, надо! В конце концов, Бобби, он мой байк спер! Ты понимаешь?!  
  
— Ты сам его отдал, — сказал Бобби.  
  
Пайни зарычал от злости, схватил его за грудки, но тут же выпустил. Злиться приходилось только на самого себя, хоть признавать это и не хотелось. Он сам виноват. Сам отдал байк и не стал стрелять в этого железного, судя по многим признакам, придурка.  
  
— Как ты объяснишь это Джей Ти? — продолжал Бобби. — Он ведь спросит, как это случилось. И тебя, и парней из чартера. Вот Лысый, что он скажет? Этот хрен ему плечо проткнул. А Доминго вышвырнул через окно на улицу. Думаешь, они скажут, что струсили и не погнались за ним? Нет, укажут на тебя. Скажут, что ты зассал.  
  
Фонарь снова мигнул несколько раз. Если высчитать закономерность этих морганий, можно, используя темноту, незаметно подкрасться к условному врагу на том конце стоянки и свернуть ему шею. Пайни тяжело вздохнул. Во Вьетнаме было гораздо проще. Мир — слишком сложная штука и для него, и для многих других.  
  
— Думаешь, Джей Ти мне не поверит? — возмутился он, но возмущение получилось слабым. — Мне? Не поверит? Да ты гонишь!  
  
Бобби пожал плечами.  
  
— Поверит, не поверит… Его все Ирландия занимает. Чудной он последнее время какой-то. — Он снова зажег сигарету и выпустил в ночной воздух облако дыма. Тяжело вздохнул и переступил с ноги на ногу. — Главное — поверит ли тебе Клэй.  
  
— Да что ты заладил: Клэй, Клэй! — буркнул Пайни. — Нахрен Клэя! Если я не отправлю за ним погоню, мне точно никто не поверит. Если я сам, и ты вместе со мной, не нагоним этого уебка и не вернем мой байк.  
  
— Вдвоем?  
  
Пайни набычился и промолчал. Парни из аризонского чартера… мягко говоря, осторожные. Пайни с самого начала предлагал им догнать эту сволочь. Они… колебались. И ведь он почти уговорил их! А потом вернулся из сортира Бобби и все испортил.  
  
Ладно, все испортили полицейские сирены, но Бобби об этом знать незачем.  
  
— Мы ведь зачем сюда приехали? — продолжал тот наставительным тоном, от которого Пайни еще сильнее хотелось убивать. — Совершить сделку. Мы ее совершили. Так?  
  
Пайни промолчал. Погладил пальцем кожу жилета, который все-таки не достался этому козлу. И то хлеб.  
  
— Так? — назойливо повторил Бобби.  
  
— Ну так, так! Доволен?  
  
Бобби раздавил окурок носком ботинка и удовлетворенно кивнул.  
  
— Этот тип явно военный. Из тех, кто перевоевал. Псих с этим… как его… травматическим расстройством. Кукушка поехала, короче говоря. Рано или поздно он бросит байк, а ты пока возьмешь тот, что тебе Лысый предлагал.  
  
— Трехколесный? Как детский велосипед? — взревел, не в силах сдерживаться, Пайни. — Да ты издеваешься! Ты… ты…  
  
— Никто не поедет с тобой, Пайни, — неожиданно твердым голосом отозвался Бобби, глядя перед собой очень нехорошим взглядом. — У остальных есть голова на плечах. Если хочешь с достоинством выпутаться из этой дерьмовой истории, сделай вид, что ничего не произошло. Авария. Байк вдребезги. Руки стер об асфальт — забыл перчатки. Все поймут. Главное — жилет при тебе.  
  
— Вдребезги, — повторил Пайни.  
  
— Да, вдребезги. И морду он тебе помял очень кстати.  
  
— Я тебе сейчас сам морду намну! — заорал Пайни, не в силах сдерживаться, и двинул Бобби в челюсть.  
  
В конце концов, для хорошей драки всегда время, особенно когда твой противник — не железный человек, нечувствительный к боли.  
  
**Человек с сигаретой на губе**  
  
Этот тип понравился Клэю сразу же. Верткий, как опарыш, и такой же обаятельный, он курил сигарету за сигаретой и фальшиво улыбался им обоим. Клэй отвечал ему похожей улыбкой. С подобными типами очень удобно иметь дело. И выгодно. Они слишком уверены в себе. Считают других тупицами. Легкая добыча. Можно засадить в их мягкое тельце острый крюк, поглубже и понадежнее, и пусть пляшут, изворачиваясь, — лишь бы не соскочили.  
  
Но Джей Ти, как полагается, все испортил.  
  
— Клуб не торгует и не будет торговать наркотиками, — уверенно ответил он человеку с сигаретой. Тот, подняв брови, посмотрел на Клэя. Клэй ответил удивленным взглядом. Джей Ти — чистоплюй с прибабахами, он знал это с первого же дня, но со временем эти прибабахи разрослись в какое-то безумие. Клубу это не на пользу.  
  
Человек стряхнул пепел на стол и медленно покачал головой.  
  
— Кажется, вы меня не поняли, мистер Теллер. Это абсолютно легально. Никаких проблем с законом.  
  
— Вы сказали, та штука изменяет сознание.  
  
— Расширяет. Помогает… почувствовать связь с космосом.  
  
— Нет никакой разницы, — звенящим от ненависти голосом ответил Джей Ти. — Клуб не торгует наркотиками и не будет помогать распространять.  
  
Ненависть — прекрасная штука, особенно когда к месту. Сейчас эмоции были чертовски неуместны. Эмоции мешали бизнесу. Не давали возможности развиваться. Ненависть — как граната, брошенная в закупоренный подвал с металлическими стенками. Осколки заденут всех, кто очутился там. Клэй чувствовал себя запертым в таком подвале. Нужно совсем немного, чтобы выбраться, и все же. Ключ от подвала держал в руке Джон Теллер собственной персоной.  
  
— Вы понимаете, от чего отказываетесь? — спросил Курильщик. Он медленно вытащил из красно-белой мятой пачки «Морли» сигарету, покрутил ее в пальцах, вытряхивая табачные крошки на стол, потом быстрым, почти неуловимым жестом извлек из кармана коробок спичек и поджег одну.  
  
— От гребаной наркоты, вот от чего.  
  
Тлеющая сигарета повисла на губе.  
  
— Товар, который я вам предлагаю, — только вершина айсберга. Я знаю, чем вы занимаетесь, и у меня для вас есть своя миссия. Она поможет вам подняться до невиданных ранее высот, мистер Теллер. Ваш образ жизни — модель американской мечты, о которой все давно забыли…  
  
— Не пытайтесь впарить мне этот патриотический бред, — отрезал Джей Ти и прищурился. Это было опасным знаком, и Клэй толкнул его под столом ногой. Джей Ти озверело посмотрел на него и мотнул головой. — Я Вьетнам прошел. Ты это понимаешь? Мой клуб не будет разрушать чужие жизни.  
  
Как будто оружие их не разрушало. Но Клэй сдержался и не фыркнул.  
  
— Очень хорошо! — сказал Курильщик и поднялся на ноги, возвышаясь нескладными шестью с парой дюймов футами над ними с Джоном. — Вы настоящий патриот, мистер Теллер, и настоящий человек, как бы странно это ни звучало. Мы еще встретимся, обязательно. При других обстоятельствах.  
  
Он вышел за дверь, не расплатившись за кофе. Мотор его длинного и хищного, как темно-синяя акула, «шевроле камарро» шестьдесят девятого года заурчал почти интимно. Клэй встал.  
  
— Прослежу за ним. Куда поедет, к кому. Неприятный тип, — сообщил он Джей Ти. Тот кивнул и махнул рукой.  
  
Потом Клэй долго колесил по Чармингу за «шевроле». Человек с сигаретой ездил по городу туда-сюда, но неспешно, словно просто осматривал окрестности. Как будто в Чарминге было что осматривать. Уж точно не типу с выговором выпускника Гарварда, от которого за километр несло Вашингтоном, округ Колумбия.  
  
На выезде из города, у вывески «Добро пожаловать в Чарминг!» «шевроле» остановилось наконец. Клэй тоже притормозил, припарковал мотоцикл и, на всякий случай нащупав рукоять прятавшегося за поясом пистолета, подошел к машине.  
  
— Вы правильно сделали, что догнали меня, мистер Морроу. Я знал, что вы здравомыслящий человек, — сказал Курильщик, когда Клэй уселся рядом с ним, на пассажирское сиденье.  
  
— Я не могу пойти против клуба, но наш президент даже не поставит вопрос на голосование. Он заранее отказывается ото всех прибыльных дел, если они касаются того, что ему не по душе. Так дела не делаются, мистер…  
  
— Спендер. Можете называть меня так.  
  
— Мистер Спендер. Расскажите подробнее об этой вашей фигне для сознания. Это что? Какой-то новый сорт крэка?  
  
Курильщик протянул Клэю сигарету, и тот осторожно взял ее. Сигарета как сигарета.  
  
— Нет, это не то, что я хотел вам предложить, — усмехнулся Курильщик. — Не бойтесь.  
  
— Я не боюсь. Просто не употребляю эту дурь.  
  
— Разумно. Но у вас другие наркотики. Власть. Деньги. Все легальное и одобряемое обществом. — Курильщик, не глядя, ткнул бычком в пепельницу, заполненную доверху, и потянулся за новой сигаретой. В его глазах, пустых и холодных, что-то блеснуло. Неожиданно знакомое и незнакомое одновременно. Клэй словно в зеркало посмотрел, хоть лицо в отражении было совсем непохожим на его собственное. Нет, этот курящий опарыш не так уж прост. Он сам кого угодно посадит на крючок: и Джей Ти, и самого Клэя. Тот вздрогнул, почти чувствуя, как холодный металл входит в тело. Курильщик сказал им слишком много, надеясь на результат, и вот теперь… Теперь у него нет другого выхода.  
  
— Вы — федерал, — сказал Клэй. Рукоять пистолета, которой касались его пальцы, казалась раскаленной.  
  
— Я работаю на правительство, — усмехнулся человек с сигаретой. Имя «Спендер», конечно, было чушью собачьей. — Но не на службы правопорядка, не беспокойтесь. Это они работают на меня.  
  
Хотелось сказать, что это вранье, но человек с сигаретой не врал. Клэй был в этом уверен. Правительство устранит того, кто мешает, гораздо эффективнее. И гораздо щедрее заплатит тому, кто поможет. Раз уж это не легавые, а… ЦРУ?  
  
— Я скажу, к кому обратиться за вашим делом, — медленно проговорил Клэй, и Курильщик посмотрел на него в упор, — и вы заплатите мне комиссию за посредничество. Тот тип, которого я укажу, клюнет обязательно, а вы получите то, чего хотите. Вам же нужен полигон для исследований… это так называется?  
  
— А вы умны, мистер Морроу, — улыбнулся Спендер. — Да, пожалуй, я удовлетворюсь вашим предложением. Десяти процентов вам хватит? О, нет, я знаю номер вашего счета. Этот?  
  
Он показал Клэю бумажку с номером. Сердце сделало лишний удар. Он знал о них всю подноготную, и значит, все правильно. Он все делает правильно сейчас.  
  
— Фамилия нужного вам человека — Дарби. Эрнест Дарби, — сказал Клэй и вышел из машины. Потом наклонился к окошку, помедлил и спросил: — И все-таки, что вы собирались нам толкнуть? Что за дурь?  
  
— Пепел инопланетян, — сухо отозвался Курильщик, завел мотор и рванул с места, обдав Клэя облаком пыли.  
  
Соврал, конечно же. Хотя с ЦРУшниками все может быть.  
  


*******

  
  
— Думаю, мы с вами поладим, мистер Дарби, — сказал Курильщик, затягиваясь. — У меня есть знакомый, он точь-в-точь похож на вас. Одно лицо, можно сказать.  
  
**Мистер Вульф, который решает проблемы**  
  
— Итак, у нас мало времени, — сказал мистер Вульф, оглядывая залитый кровью бильярдный стол. Труп (или трупы?) они все-таки додумались унести. Кстати, куда? Пол и стена у стола, к сожалению, были не намного чище, а сборище бородатых неформалов, которые занимали этот, с позволения сказать, клуб, будет скорее мешать, чем помогать уборке. Впрочем, он для того и появился здесь. Чтобы организовать их. — Ты… — Он указал на немолодую вульгарную брюнетку с белыми прядями в волосах, — принесешь немедленно все чистые полотенца, которые у вас есть. Ты… — Вульф повернулся к белобрысому юнцу, который сверлил его недовольным взглядом, — принесешь из гаража растворитель. Ты…  
  
— Я не собираюсь оттирать эту дрянь сама! — громогласно заявила женщина и уперла руки в бока.  
  
Вульф молча посмотрел на нее. Женщина закрыла рот. Сразу бы так. Но нет, поначалу все сопротивляются. Еще бы она за полотенцами отправилась — цены бы ей не было. Но женщина, увешанная побрякушками, и с места не сдвинулась. Дробовик молчаливым свидетелем произошедшего лежал у нее под ногами.  
  
— Не смей так разговаривать с моей матерью! — агрессивно заявил юнец.  
  
— Кто ты вообще такой, чувак? — спросил самый уравновешенный из троих, кудрявый брюнет с бородкой клинышком. Судя по его олимпийскому спокойствию в подобной ситуации, совершеннейший безумец. Что ж, это удобно.  
  
— Мне только что позвонил старый друг, мистер Ансер. Так вышло, что я оказался проездом в вашем маленьком пасторальном городке именно тогда, когда ему понадобилась помощь. Не думаете же, что я трачу свое личное время ради вас?  
  
— Мы заплатим, сколько нужно. Сколько? — спросила с вызовом брюнетка.  
  
Вульф смерил ее взглядом.  
  
— Дробовик случайно выстрелил, а она просто подвернулась под руку, знаете, — вставил кудрявый, но Вульф даже не посмотрел на него.  
  
— Это бесплатно, — ответил он. — Мистер Ансер — мой очень старый и очень хороший друг. И именно поэтому вы немедленно заткнетесь и пойдете делать то, что я вам сказал, пока не приехали федеральные агенты, которые, к вашему сведению, следят за этим клубом уже несколько дней! И уже готовы приехать сюда, а мистер Ансер старается задержать их, пока вы препираетесь со мной!  
  
Они ошарашенно уставились на Вульфа. Даже юнец, услышав о ФБР, подрастерял свой молодецкий задор.  
  
— Кого вы вообще ожидали увидеть на моем месте? — осведомился Вульф. — Стивена Кинга? А ну, быстрее за работу!  
  
**Калинда**  
  
— Калинда, — представилась она и протянула маленькую, но твердую ладошку. Рот у нее был пухлым, ярким и блестящим, а глаза — черными, острыми и внимательными. Потом она улыбнулась, и Тиг облизнул пересохшие губы.  
  
Она была чертовски хороша! До мурашек на затылке.  
  
— Ты — охренительная, Калинда, — сказал Тиг. Она блеснула белыми зубами между спело-вишневых губ. — Хочешь выпить?  
  
— Да, хочу. Бурбон со льдом, — ответила она, сложив губы трубочкой, и откинула голову назад. Хотелось трахнуть ее прямо здесь, на барной стойке, но бар был полнехонек. Советами замучают, а может, и присоединиться захотят. Делиться Калиндой Тигу хотелось меньше всего. По крайней мере, в этот момент. Потом — дело совсем другое.  
  
Тиг заказал Калинде бурбон. Она пила его медленно и с удовольствием, ласково касаясь губами края бокала. Язык у нее, должно быть, сейчас холодный и приятный. Вот бы раскрутить ее на минет.  
  
— А тебя-то как зовут, дружок? — спросила Калинда, отвлекшись от бурбона.  
  
— Алекс. Но ты можешь называть меня Тиг.  
  
— Тиг. Вот как, — улыбнулась она насмешливо. — Ну ладно, Тиг, какими судьбами тебя занесло в Портленд?  
  
Тигу вдруг показалось, что она знает ответ, но это ничего не значило. На копа Калинда походила меньше всего. Обычная бедовая индийская девка, ищущая приключений: смуглая, черноволосая и горячая, словно карри. Ничем не хуже латиноамериканки. Даже лучше: такая экзотика. Еще и говорит с британским акцентом, хоть и довольно слабо заметным.  
  
— Так, — расплывчато ответил он. — Мотаюсь то там, то сям… А ты как здесь оказалась, птичка? Англия отсюда далековато.  
  
Калинда расхохоталась и, жмурясь, запрокинула голову. Декольте у нее, надо сказать, впечатляло не меньше, чем ноги. Хотя, пока она сидит, не скажешь — ровные они или нет. Тиг надеялся, что да, хотя это и было неважно. Коленки — точно круглые, а юбка настолько короткая, насколько это вообще возможно для… ну, допустим, условно приличной женщины в баре.  
  
— Скажем так, я здесь по одному делу, — ответила Калинда, отсмеявшись, посмотрела на Тига долгим многообещающим взглядом и провела языком по губам. У, черт, ну и горячая же она штучка! Чувствуя, как в штанах все приходит в боевую готовность, Тиг приобнял ее за талию и получил довольно сильный тычок в бок. — Не сейчас, дружок. Хочу выпить еще бокал, прежде чем мы поедем куда-нибудь.  
  
Тиг заказал бурбона ей и скотча себе, выпил залпом, не чувствуя вкуса. О да, ночка удастся на славу! Он был уверен в этом на все сто.  
  
Калинда на этот раз не стала долго цедить свою выпивку. Она поставила опустевший бокал на стойку, спрыгнула с табурета, и, хлопнув Тига по спине, бросила через плечо:  
  
— Поедем к тебе, дружок. У меня муж слишком ревнивый, не поймет.  
  
Муж объелся груш. Тиг бросил на стойку пару мятых купюр и пошел за ней к выходу. Калинда оказалась на две головы ниже его, но это заводило еще сильнее. Такая боевая кроха. Интересно, даст ли она в задницу?  
  
Когда они вышли на стоянку, Тиг все-таки догнал Калинду, сгреб в объятия и поцеловал. Она ответила, поймав зубами кончик его языка, несильно сжала и отпустила, потом вывернулась одним сильным уверенным движением.  
  
— Ну, не торопись, торопыга, мы все успеем. Погоди, сейчас возьму кое-что из машины и я вся твоя.  
  
Она отошла к здоровенному черному «мерседесу», припаркованному с краю, в полутьме — да, только такая машина и была ей к лицу. Не спортивная и не дамская, а тяжелый, как носорог, квадратный внедорожник. Игра на контрастах — всегда красиво, Тиг был уверен в этом. Калинда открыла багажник и начала в нем копаться, а Тиг вернулся к своему байку. Шлем он отдаст даме, как и принято. Прокатятся с ветерком до мотеля, а потом…  
  
Он обернулся, когда Калинда подошла почти вплотную. В руке она сжимала огромную, в половину собственного роста бейсбольную биту.  
  
— Эй, детка, ты чего? — только и успел сказать Тиг. Потом в глазах взорвалась тысяча разноцветных звезд, и все померкло.  
  


*******

  
  
— Да. Да, у меня, — донесся из глухой черноты знакомый голос. — Да, разумеется. Поняла. Проверь это и сбрось данные на телефон.  
  
— Эй! — выкрикнул Тиг и заморгал, пытаясь прогнать черноту, но не удалось. Глаза закрывала какая-то тряпка. — Эй, детка, не дури! Ты же не из легавых, я не мог ошибиться.  
  
Руки были скованы за спиной. Стул, на котором Тиг сидел, оказался чертовски неудобным. Хотелось бы, чтобы это было самое главное неудобство. Но тут с глаз Тига сдернули повязку, и он прищурился от яркого света.  
  
Калинда, уперев кулачок в бок, стояла прямо перед ним. В другой руке она держала все ту же биту, закинув ее на плечо.  
  
— Итак, дружок, тебя зовут Александр Трэджер, он же Тиг, сержант… Сержант, ну надо же? Нелегального мотоклуба «Сыны анархии». Мой клиент хотел бы знать, кому вы продали партию переделанных «калашей» на позапрошлой неделе. Ответишь — будешь жив и здоров. Нет — вопрос спорный. Мне нужны ответы. И ты верно угадал, я не из полиции. Мне плевать на соблюдение закона. Ты понял меня? Отвечай!  
  
Она переступила с ноги на ногу. Ноги у Калинды были сказочно красивые — упругие, стройные и одновременно ничуть не костлявые. Нижний край юбки застыл на дюйм ниже того места, где они соединялись.  
  
— Давай лучше я тебе отлижу, детка, — ответил Тиг.  
  
— М-м-м, как соблазнительно, — отозвалась Калинда, а потом ударила его битой.  
  
Когда к Тигу вернулось дыхание, он рассмеялся и сплюнул ей под ноги. Второй удар последовал за первым, волны и волны горячей и тупой боли, кровь во рту и… И бешеный, неожиданный стояк.  
  
— Ну? Ты ответишь мне на простой вопрос? — спросила Калинда, глядя Тигу в глаза, потом посмотрела ниже. — Оу. Тебе это нравится? Тогда, может, мне перестать?  
  
Она крутнула биту в руке — отличные мышцы, как он сразу не заметил? — и врезала ему еще раз, на этот раз по коленке. Тиг заорал, потому что не мог больше сдерживаться. Чтобы дать выход тому, что назревало внутри.  
  
— Мне перестать? — повторила Калинда. Она не злилась, даже не сердилась: спокойное лицо, легкая улыбка в уголках губ, как у той картины, как ее… Тиг задержал дыхание, и она еще раз ударила его. Не так сильно, как раньше, но в глазах все равно потемнело. — Ну? Мне перестать, дружок?  
  
— Еще никто… — выдохнул Тиг, — не заводил меня так сильно, как ты, детка.  
  
— Да врешь, — бросила Калинда, сдерживая улыбку: ямочки на ее щеках стали глубже.  
  
— Не вру, ей-богу.  
  
— Лучше скажи, кому вы продали стволы.  
  
Удар. Еще удар. Удар-удар-удар… боль смазывалась в длинную красную черту перед глазами, и на этой черте, как на дорожке, стояла, подбоченясь, Калинда с бейсбольной битой в руке. На ее лице темнели кровавые брызги, и она машинально размазала их тыльной стороной ладони, потом облизнула руку.  
  
Тиг захлебнулся воздухом.  
  
Когда зазвонил ее телефон, магия почти разрушилась, повисла, болтаясь, на тонкой ниточке. Тиг заерзал на стуле, пытаясь устроиться так, чтобы ширинка не давила так сильно.  
  
— Да? — сказала Калинда. — Что? Что ты сказал? Клиент отозвал… Нет, это… Что, а аванс? Но я же уже… Как — «ничего не сделала»?!  
  
Тут ее лицо по-настоящему исказила злость.  
  
— Ну и пошел ты нахуй, мудак! — заорала она в трубку. Швырнула телефон в стенку, и тот, жалобно треснув, развалился на мелкие пластмассовые детальки.  
  
Тиг осклабился. Прокушенная губа болела, и он слизнул с нее кровь. Наконец он смог рассмотреть, где они находятся — какой-то грязный подвал. А может, завод. Трубы, бетон, стальные плиты. Гулкое эхо.  
  
— Муж? — спросил он.  
  
— Муж объелся груш, — сказала Калинда, подняла биту и коснулась кончиком его подбородка. — Продолжим?  
  
Потом бита с деревянным стуком покатилась по полу. Калинда легким движением задрала юбку и спустила трусики.  
  
Ночка определенно грозила удаться на славу. Он угадал. Тиг облизнул губы. Может, получится уговорить ее использовать биту кое-каким другим способом? Смазка у него была. В кармане куртки. Может, удастся?..  
  
Калинда оказалась сговорчивой.  
  
**Человек, который покупал штурмовую винтовку**  
  
Дельце с самого начала вырисовывалось мутное. Чибс хотел взять на сделку Джуса и салагу, но Клэй сказал, что нужно ехать одному. Клиент так хочет, добавил Клэй. Его право. Человек надежный и свой, можно пойти навстречу.  
  
Ни о каком Максе Кинане Чибс до этого не слышал. Свой? Надежный? Хотелось бы верить в лучшее. Клэй точно не подставит его, это не обсуждается, но покупатель? Люди постоянно брешут ради собственной выгоды, и это очень мешает доверять им. И почему Клэй согласился продать ему только одну М16? Обычно покупатели брали стволы оптом.  
  
Штурмовую винтовку, которую хотел купить этот Кинан, нельзя было провезти на байке, даже разобрав, — здоровенная слишком, пришлось взять машину. По пути на место встречи Чибс машинально прокручивал в голове варианты. В одиночку справиться с засадой, если она есть, будет сложновато, но…  
  
Макс Кинан не соврал. Он ждал его на автосвалке, и с ним не было ни взвода федералов, ни даже вооруженных до зубов головорезов. Матерчатый рюкзачок на плече, и только. Сам Кинан оказался милым пожилым дяденькой с доброй располагающей улыбкой, и, увидев эту улыбку, Чибс похолодел. Точно такими же милыми, пожилыми и доброжелательными выглядели главари «Ирландских королей». Стоило знать, что может таиться за подобной улыбкой.  
  
Чибс без лишних слов выбрался из машины и открыл багажник. Кинан встал рядом — так, чтобы его не задело падающей крышкой. Опытный, что и говорить.  
  
— Хорошая штучка, — похвалил он. Чибс подал ему винтовку, и тот быстро и профессионально проверил ее. — Да, хорошая. А что ты такой неразговорчивый, сынок? Стесняешься?  
  
Он снял рюкзак с плеча, вытащил из него сложенную сумку и плотный бумажный пакет.  
  
— Вот, держи.  
  
— Ага, — ответил Чибс. В пакете предсказуемо оказались деньги, честные измятые доллары, наличные, которые фиг отследишь. Кинан тем временем разобрал винтовку и сложил ее в сумку, сунул туда же опустевший рюкзак.  
  
— А ты шотландец, э? — спросил он, улыбаясь до веселых морщинок у глаз.  
  
— Это что-то меняет?  
  
— Нет, нет. — Кинан выпрямился и посмотрел Чибсу в лицо. — А ведь тебе любопытно, зачем мне эта красавица, чем я занимаюсь и почему беру только ее, верно?  
  
— Слушай, мужик, я не напрашивался на сеанс психоанализа, — сухо ответил Чибс.  
  
Радио в машине, которое играло какой-то старый рок-н-ролл, забормотало, разразившись новостями. «Найдены скелетированные останки трех человек… полиция не в силах провести опознание», — тараторила дикторша. Чибс нахмурился. Это что же, нашли тех майянцев, которых закопали в девяносто третьем? «Подозревается, что погибшие пали жертвой в борьбе между бандами. Подключены эксперты ФБР», — продолжала дикторша.  
  
Нехорошо будет, если Джекс узнает, кто еще там похоронен.  
  
— Ваша работа, э? — спросил Кинан, и Чибс вздрогнул от неожиданности. А Кинан продолжал: — И кто из ФБР этим занимается? Бут? Такой здоровенный чернявый тип, и пряжки носит блестящие и заметные, даром что белый.  
  
По спине покатилась капля пота. Чибс медленно повернулся к Кинану, в любой момент готовый вытащить пистолет.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что наша? И к чему тут твои знакомства у федералов? — едва шевеля губами, спросил он.  
  
— Ну-ну, сынок, не волнуйся так. Если не он, не боись. Не найдут ничего в ваших скелетах. Слабо им. — Он счастливо улыбнулся и захихикал, явно очень довольный. Потом вдруг спросил: — У тебя дети есть?  
  
Чибс с подозрением уставился на Кинана. Что ж, если сказать правду, большой беды не будет.  
  
— Есть. Дочка.  
  
— И у меня тоже дочка! — обрадовался Кинан, но тут же посерьезнел. — Ты же не видишься с ней так часто, как хочешь, э?  
  
Чибс пожал плечами. Настроение резко испортилось.  
  
— Она за границей с матерью.  
  
Кинан покачал головой.  
  
— Знаешь, сынок, не бросай ее так. Не забывай. Придет время, и она станет нужна тебе, но не захочет знаться. Потому что ты не был рядом, когда был нужен ей, понимаешь?  
  
— У нее есть отчим. Он… хорошо к ней относится, — буркнул Чибс.  
  
Кинан фыркнул.  
  
— Не ври, Скотти, у тебя плохо получается. Ты честный парень, я же вижу. Говори правду или молчи, так лучше будет.  
  
Чибс промолчал.  
  
— Настанет время, и тебе придется убрать того, кто причиняет твоей дочери боль, — серьезно продолжил Кинан. — Честность за честность, э? Что бы ты сделал ради своей малышки?  
  
— Все, что угодно, — искренне ответил Чибс.  
  
— Правильно. И я. Вот, купил эту красотку. Один тип решил обидеть мою девочку. Нельзя спускать такое на тормозах. — Кинан пристально посмотрел Чибсу в лицо. — И я уверен, сынок, что ты никому этого не разболтаешь. Я же не ошибаюсь? Твои глаза не врут.  
  
— Нет. Нет, не разболтаю, — ответил Чибс.  
  
Он думал о Джимми О, о Фионе и о том, что Кинан совершенно прав. Кишки Джимми он бы с удовольствием намотал на нож. И обязательно сделает это, только выпадет случай.  
  
— Вот и молодец. Удачи, сынок, — сказал Кинан, легко закинул сумку на плечо и исчез в коридоре между грудами разбитых легковушек.  
  


*******

  
  
— Вы знаете этого человека? — Агент АТФ с негромким хлопком бросила перед Чибсом раскрытую папку. С фотографии в верхнем левом углу на него смотрел Макс Кинан. Текст под фотографией был не менее занимательный. Рецидивист… Подозрение в убийстве федерального агента… замдиректора ФБР? Круто.  
  
Агенты перетрясли всех из клуба, до кого смогли дотянуться. Теперь понятно, почему Клэй отправил на сделку одного Чибса. Кто-то другой мог бы расколоться. Испугаться. Кто угодно, но не Чибс.  
  
— Впервые вижу, — ответил он.  
  
Кинан ради дочери пошел на убийство ФБРовской шишки. А что он сам сделает ради Кэрриэнн?  
  
— Вот видите, — громко сказал Ансер. — Он тоже ничего не знает. Я же говорил.  
  
**Ирландец с трубкой в виде обезьяньей головы**  
  
Ветер упруго бился в лицо, трепал волосы, пытаясь сорвать шлем. Дорога длинной серой змеей разматывалась, ложась под колеса, дорога вела Джекса туда, где он еще не был, и кто знает, попадет ли снова? Дорога — как река. Никогда не войдешь в нее дважды. Всегда будет что-то новое. Новые встречи. Новые впечатления. Новая, непознанная ранее свобода.  
  
Мотели и забегаловки прижимались к дороге, которая кормила их, поддерживая в них жизнь, а они помогали дороге оставаться такой же проезжей, ждали тех, кто поедет по ней, чтобы подхватить и поддержать, если будет нужно. Горячий воздух маревом поднимался над асфальтом, дорога влажно и обманчиво блестела. Джекс прибавил газу, но горизонт не сдвинулся ни на йоту. Дорога никогда не заканчивалась, неслась вперед вместе с горизонтом и одновременно оставалась на месте, там же, где и раньше, а Джекс мчался по ее дубленой шкуре все дальше и дальше. Солнце нещадно палило с неба.  
  
Джекс припарковал байк возле небольшой закусочной, одной из тысяч вдоль дороги. Заказал кофе. Кофе — универсальный напиток для тех, кто хочет добраться до нужного места. Это были не просто молотые и заваренные зерна, в них таилась магия, словно официантка за стойкой добавляла туда щепотку несбыточных мечт, обломок путеводной звезды и немного надежды. Предварительно убедившись, что посетители не смотрят, что именно она кладет в кофеварку. Не все любят вкус несбыточной мечты. Она горчит, если положить ее слишком много.  
  
— Мечтаешь о чем-нибудь? — вырвал Джекса из задумчивости чей-то голос. Напротив сидел рыжий парень с безошибочно ирландской рожей и держал в руке трубку — странную, в виде обезьяньей головы. Этот незнакомый тип словно прочитал его мысли. Джекс пожал плечами.  
  
— Не против, если я тут сяду? — спросил ирландец, хотя уже удобно расположился за его столом.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — ответил Джекс. Официантка принесла кофе — горький и крепкий. Отдающий путеводной звездой.  
  
— Ты явно задумался о чем-то важном. Твое лицо не врет, — улыбнулся ирландец хитро. — Знаешь, что на этой дороге могут сбыться все твои мечты?  
  
— На любой дороге сбываются мечты, — отозвался Джекс, поднося чашку к губам. Тип оказался назойливым, но почему-то не раздражал. Почему-то хотелось рассказать ему гораздо больше, чем обычному случайному собеседнику.  
  
— На этой — гарантированно. Что бы ты хотел, а? Любое твое желание может сбыться, — сказал ирландец и подмигнул Джексу. Было в его лице что-то индейское, несмотря на явную кельтскую внешность. Смесь пришлого и местного. Асфальтовая дорога, проросшая корнями в красную калифорнийскую землю. След белого человека.  
  
Любое желание, значит? Джекс снова дернул плечами, допил кофе и встал. Нет, это все пустое. Обычный пьяница, которому нечего делать и который хочет поболтать с незнакомцем.  
  
— Некогда мне тут с тобой, — сказал Джекс. — Хотел бы я узнать побольше о своем отце, да только ты мне в этом не поможешь. Он погиб, когда мне было двенадцать.  
  
Тут ирландец внимательно посмотрел на Джекса и поднес трубку к губам. Тот мог бы поклясться, что глаза обезьяны засветились красным. Позер этот ирландец и трепло, что ни говори. Джекс развернулся и пошел к выходу, и тут ему вслед донесся голос:  
  
— Посмотри в гараже, в дальнем углу, слева, в коробке с надписью «Джон, всякая всячина». На самом дне, под старыми фотографиями, кое-что лежит. То, чего ты раньше не видел. Это будет ответом на твой вопрос.  
  
Джекс, не оборачиваясь, поднял руку и вышел.  
  
В гараже? Ну-ну.  
  
Он завел мотор. Можно и проверить. Если там ничего нет, большой беды все равно не будет.  
  


*******

  
— Этот пакет необходимо доставить по адресу. Ты не должен открывать его ни в коем случае, — сказал человек, лохматый, как Эйнштейн в лучшие годы, и шлепнул на стол увесистый пакет.  
  
— Второй экземпляр? — спросил мистер О.Ж. Грант, сидевший поодаль.  
  
— Да, на всякий случай, — ответил «Эйнштейн».  
  
О.Ж. Грант улыбнулся, кивнул и произнес совершенно непонятную фразу:  
  
— Конечно. Хоть рукописи и не горят.  
  
На коричневом пакете было написано: «Пьермонту Уинстону, в собственные руки. Чарминг, округ Стоктон, Калифорния».


End file.
